Data centers may include clusters consisting of multiple hosts (e.g., physical servers) in racks. Hypervisors may operate on each host to create and run virtual machines (VMs). VMs emulate computer systems and may be referred to as guest machines. VMs may be associated with one or more disks in storage of their respective hosts. Each disk may include numerous volumes. In some instances, it may be desirable to clone a VM from a source host to a target host. For example, the VM may be cloned to create a backup copy on the target host that can be accessed in case the VM is corrupted or the source host fails. When performing a clone operation of a VM from a source host to a target host, VM configuration and VM data, including the disks and associated volumes, are copied.